


Kick the Dust up

by Snowfire (Snowdream)



Series: Music Meme [23]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 11:04:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14187522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowdream/pseuds/Snowfire
Summary: Kick the Dust Up by Luke Bryan (Pandora)





	Kick the Dust up

**Author's Note:**

> Kick the Dust Up by Luke Bryan (Pandora)

Optimus races down the dirt road, dust cloud growing up behind him. The scent in his olfactory sensors clouding his processor with need to find the femme or mech. Burning desire rises in his spark, frame heating as his lust grows. He spots a white car farther down the road the scent becomes stronger. He pushes himself harder to catch up, the white car speeds up which only causes him to push farther. The white car transforms to a mech and he transforms moments later to pin the running mech to the ground. Spike pressurizing he buries it into the mech’s valve.


End file.
